Help, I'm Alive
by BigMamaKat
Summary: Two months since the incident at Jurassic World and Owen and a team get pulled back to the island. Should be a simple grab and go operation but something, someone, unexpected happens. post-Jurassic World Owen/OC Rated M for eventual adult happenings **I fixed the weird thing that happened & it looks fine to me but if it's at it again please let me know!**


Two months was all it took. A month after the incident at Jurassic the euphoria and shock wore off. The following month was fight after fight, mostly in the attempt to cling to what they thought they'd had. But sure enough, a whopping two months later all of those details that kept them apart after that first failed date resurfaced. After it all neither of them had really changed.

Owen let out a sigh, unsure if this was the feeling of regret or relief. Mostly, he figured, a solid mix of both. Either way his mind set was simple – dive back into his research with his Jurassic team. They still had Isla Sorna, the main production island for all things dino, which he knew very well after having been asked to consult there numerous times. Between the two islands it had always been his favourite more for the sake of the animals than as an actual place to work. The animals were permitted larger territories, had fewer dietary restrictions, the paddocks were saved only for the most volatile and even then these paddocks were huge. Everything on Isla Nublar was for show. The lab, the animal feedings, the staff, it was all perfectly played out for the tourist.

Owen had to admit that the recent events on Isla Nublar have him fairly shaken. But in the end he still loved what he did. He knew the dinosaur craze was far from over, even now, and that the park would eventually reopen under new ownership. When he did he intended to be there when the raptors hatched. It may have been a job he was hesitant to take at first but it got under his skin. Enough to head back to the island to get his previous research from his old trailer.

"The extraction team will hit the main resort by 0600. This will give us a lef up with our sight, give us a surplus of 48 hours before the generators crap out on us once and for all. Regular scans of the island interior shows the area pretty quiet." The Captain pointed to a wall map of the Jurassic World main complex. "The data and equipment we are the extract are time sensitive. This mission was originally set for another two months from now but our sensors indicate some sort of damage to the generators. They're quickly losing power and once they're gone everything in the lab will be ruined. We can't afford to wait any longer. Once they've been unhooked from the generator we have four hours to get them back. If our portable generators work as they should we're hoping to make that closer to eight but it's uncertain.

"Won't the chopper be a bit loud? I mean.. What is something hears us.." A private asks, winding down in a mumble and coughing awkwardly as others start with their sighs and eye rolls. "Well, it's.. It's true.."

"We will be landing near the main tourist area," The Captain pointed to a map hanging on the wall. "Heat signatures show the dinosaurs tend to stay near the center of the island. We will be in and out before they know we're in town."

"Then why is the raptor trainer coming along, sir?" Another asked from the back. At this all eyes were on Owen. He gave the Captain a look and, receiving a nod of agreement, stood to address the soldiers.

"I have worked on this island for years and have been working personally with your Captain to ensure the safety of this mission. I am heading to the island on a mission of my own and not there to hold your hand."

"Are we gonna learn some sort of raptor protocol or somethin'?" Came another voice and Owen let out a dark chuckle.

"Son, there is no protocol. You either run or your die. Or run and die. Or even fight and die. But either way if you find yourself face to face with that raptor and you live.. Well then aren't you the luckiest bastard on the planet." A thick silence fell over the soldiers.

"In and out. I don't want any fuck ups here." The Captain completed and everyone withdrew to their quarters to prepare for immediate departure.

...

Owen was met with a surge of mixed emotions as the island came into view. This had been his home for longer than he'd known in a while, his first steady spot after years of being shipped place to place. He had memories, triumphs, friends on this island. But for all the positive he couldn't shake the anxiety that rose in his throat.

This island had one, possibly two, raptors roaming about. As well as a t-rex and whatever else has gotten out. _But they're all in paddocks_ Owen could recall a young man mentioning. _Never underestimate a starving animal._ Is what Owen had told him. It was a thought that Owen couldn't leave alone, a sadness he knew most of the other former employees didn't think sane. Animals that had done nothing but what their base instincts implored them to do had been left locked up in paddocks with no food or lasting water. _Never underestimate a starving animal._ He had told the young man as a warning but also in an attempt to quell the disappointment he felt at their fate, hoping they somehow did manage to break out and live.

They quickly surveyed the area before the chopper dropped them down just outside the main tourist resort. Heading up into the main square Owen was once again faced with the destruction from the tyrannosaur vs indominus fight. As the other men secured their path toward the lab Owen allowed himself a moment to scan the area in the light of day. Seeing the rubble now it was almost difficult to recall the shear power and fear that moment contained. He could scarcely recall what it looked like when the mosasaur leapt up and –

Owen looked over at the edge of the mosasaur pool as he recounted events in his mind and was met with a ghastly sight.

The mosasaur had been left in an enclosure containing no natural food source and it was obvious at the sight what had happened. It tried to break the gate that separated the enclosure from the tourist swim area (which he always thought was a horrible placement in any case). Bars were bent, wiring had snapped, chunks of flesh and large smears of dried blood clung all over the surface piece of the gate. Owen could only imagine what it looked like under the water. He pushed back the thoughts of what this creatures last days must have been like. The mosasaur drifted with the waters light waves, body bloated and rotting. The waves picked up suddenly and Owen realized too late the wind had changed direction. That was when the smell hit him and he couldn't stop the gag that took over. He hurried towards the control room as quickly as he could to escape the smell.

Having satellite footage and a helicopter on stand by surveying the island meant the control room hadn't been part of his original plan. He knew it would eat into the limited time he had to get to his old home to retrieve his things but he needed to be more prepared. He needed to see what else awaited him and if it was anywhere near as bad as what he had just witnessed.

As he ran down the halls, he tried not to think of them bustling with people and the happiness he once felt calling this island home.


End file.
